० ღ Coming to the Light ღ ०
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: Death Note/Inuyasha; She was there with him when he found the notebook of the dead. She was there when he wrote the first name in it, making his first kill in the death notebook. She was weighed with guilt as she realized that he was actually taking the l
1. Corruption in Light

Authoress' Notes: Oh gosh… I'm at it again… Sorry everyone who's waiting for the next installment of _Shaman King_! But… I just had to do this… And I'll be starting two other stories too. But don't worry, I'll get back to _Shaman King_ soon. Anyway, if Kagome or Light seems OOC in the beginning, sorry, I'm just trying to explain their relationship **before** the how _Death Note_ thing happens.

Summary: She was there with him when he found the notebook of the dead. She was there when he wrote the first name in it, making his first kill in the death notebook. She was weighed with guilt as she realized that he was actually taking the lives of the human beings. Can she save him from falling while keeping herself from telling the truth to the detectives without falling in love with both the lead oddball detective and her beloved friend?

Pairings: **Starts** Light/Kagome

**Then** Light/Kagome/L with some one-sided Light/Misa

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note. I **do** own this fanfic though. That's about it.

_**Coming to the Light**_

_**Chapter 1**_**: **

**Corruption in Light **

So what if life was the same, day in and day out? Sometimes a boring life was better than an overly exciting one in Kagome's opinion. Crimes of murder, rape, and thievery were not uncommon in Japan these days. They were now ordinary occurrences. If you listened to or watch the news, it would all be bad news. The fact that crime in Japan was rising did not suit well with Kagome, but it was the boringness that she did not mind. Nothing special happened to her lately. Nothing special happened to her friends or family. Nothing.

What bothered her was that she saw what his family could not. Yagami Light was feeling something that normal teenagers should not feel. Even though she was trailing behind him, only staring at his back, she sensed his unhappiness a while ago. It was not too hard to see either. Kagome had plenty of chances to see the emptiness in his crimson-brown eyes. She **did **live with him and his family after all. Every time someone turned on the news or radio and another crime was reported, she saw a little bit of light leave his eyes.

Kagome tried to distract him from it all by preoccupying his time whenever he was not studying or sleeping. 'Hm… Poor Light-kun…' she thought, feeling sympathy for him. She knew he did not want her to feel sorry for him, he once told her that when she attempted to comfort him. However she could not help it. It was almost painful that they did not walk side by side to and from school together anymore. It had been like that for the past two weeks. Kagome did not know if he chose to walk ahead of her or if she was the one who was walking behind him. 'I'll try cheering him up again after school.' she decided with determination. Her lips twitched once before they formed a small smile.

"Light-kun!" she exclaimed, carelessly pushing through a busy crowd to catch up to him. Light did not stop walking even though he heard Kagome calling his name. He would let her catch up after he made it through the crowd. Just as he stepped out of the crowd, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. He paused in his stride for a moment and let the girl stand beside him before they began walking together in unison.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?" he asked warily. Kagome pretended that she did not notice his tone or how he slowly closed his eyes and the book he was reading. He looked as if he was going to roll his eyes or sigh at her.

Kagome forced a smile to her face and asked, "How about we go somewhere after school?"

Light chuckled a bit and turned his head to the side so that Kagome could see the smile on his face. "Are you asking me out, Kagome-chan?" Her cheeks were now flaming red and she almost took a step backwards from surprise.

"Light-kun!" she huffed childishly and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've got to stop doing that!" This scene was also not an uncommon occurrence. She often asked her friend if he would like to go places and hang out with her. He would always respond with that handsome smile and the same old question. She would never get used to it.

Light chuckled again as they continued walking to school together. Kagome relaxed and slowly smiled at the sound he made. It had been a while since she heard him laugh, and she was glad he was still able to. "I thought you would be used to that by now." Light replied. Kagome did not notice how the smile on his face was slowly fading to the scowl that she hated seeing.

Kagome blushed again and scratched her cheek, "I probably should be, but I'm not." It was nothing but the truth. Kagome and her father had been living with Yagami's for almost half a year now. Since they were peers, housemates, classmates, and even friends, Kagome and Light had spent a lot of time together. They even went on dates from time to time, but they were not officially together. "Anyway, do you want to?" she asked him.

Light was not looking at her anymore. His eyes were focused on their school, which was coming up ahead. They, along with plenty of other students, were walking down the wide paved sidewalk that led to the entrance gates of school grounds. "I suppose it would not be a bad idea…" he told her. Kagome sweat dropped, she knew what that statement meant. "I remember that you managed to score the third highest test scores."

Kagome frowned and waved her hand dismissively, "yeah, yeah. And you're still number one." She was hoping her calm and uninterested attitude toward the conversation would change Light's mind… She knew what was coming, and she was not going to like it. They walked across the courtyard towards the main building and entered. They still had about a half hour before their first class began.

"After school we'll go to the library and I'll tutor you in math." Light said.

"D-Demo!" Kagome cried out. She frowned and tugged at Light's arm, so that he could look at the disagreement on her face. She did not mean to grab him so roughly, but either way Light was not the least bit fazed.

"What is it?"

"I didn't ask to be tutored!" Kagome exclaimed, waving her arms around wildly as they walked upstairs to their classroom. "I asked if you wanted to go somewhere after school! Somewhere **fun**."

"Oh, so you **are** asking me out?" Light asked, chuckling again. Kagome growled when her face flushed for the third time within the past twenty minutes. That was not healthy for her complexion. Kagome sighed when they reached the classroom. She knew Light was serious about his studies, and he also cared about hers. But that… _That_ was ridiculous. Kagome figured that A) Light only said that so that she would decline his offer and leave him alone, B) Light was study-crazy, or C) Light cared about her…

'It's probably choice B,' she thought sweat dropped.

For fifteen minutes, Kagome was chatting with a few of her girlfriends and Light was reading his novel and mostly being quiet unless someone approached him. Although she was busy gossiping with her friends, Kagome still noticed how detached Light was becoming. 'I'll fix that,' she thought just before the morning bell rang. The blue-gray eyed teen settled herself in her desk, which was directly in front of Light's.

Neither Kagome nor Light was really paying attention to today's lesson. Light was staring out the window with his hand lazily supporting his head. At first Kagome was pretending to take notes on the lesson, but she was actually doodling chibi anime characters. This semester's history lesson was no problem for her. It was on Feudal Japan. Today's lesson was about Nobunaga Amari. Now she was beginning to nod off. It was _so _boring…

Just to get on her nerves, Light poked Kagome in her with the eraser part of his pencil. Her drowsy eyes were suddenly alert and her head snapped to her left side, where the window was. The moment Light and Kagome looked out the window, they saw something that would change the entire course of their lives… A black notebook. A black notebook had fallen from the sky.

Kagome quickly scribbled down a note and discreetly passed it to Light. She was sweating a bit and looked like a child who had done something naughty. Light, on the other hand, only blinked once at the note before faking a calm, passive expression. The two continued to pass notes to each other. Light used to hate when Kagome passed notes to him, because it would distract him from the lesson and his studying. But today it did not bother him because his thoughts were not on school anyway.

The first thing written by Kagome was: **Did you see that?!**

Light wrote his reply rather fast yet way neater than Kagome: _If you mean the notebook, yes._

**I wonder why it just fell from the sky like that.**

_Someone in a classroom above ours could have dropped it._

**That's dumb.**

_Boredom can do weird things to people._

**Somehow I feel that you're exactly right…**

_Well of course._

**Oh ha ha, rub your smartness in my face.**

Kagome passed the note back to Light. He read it and balled up the sheet of paper. Kagome was annoyed that he chose not to reply to that. '…That notebook…' Kagome thought. 'I've got a bad feeling about this… Why so suddenly though?' She would have to find it before someone else did. Something told her that it was no ordinary notebook. It even managed to capture Light's attention when it landed a hundred yards away on the grass in the schoolyard

.

**(After School)**

Kagome knew Light was just as curious about the notebook as she was. Before anyone else could snatch him up, she grabbed his hand and ran outside in a hurry. "Come on, Light-kun!" she yelled excitedly, though yelling was not necessarily.

Light was surprised at first when she grabbed his hand, but then he recovered. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. He knew exactly where they were going, but it did not hurt to ask, especially since Kagome always had such amusing response to just about everything.

"I'm not kidnapping you, ya know?" Kagome replied. She laughed when she heard Light's short sigh. "Anyway, we're going to find that notebook of course. You already knew that."

"You know me well." Light suddenly stopped running with Kagome. She paused and dropped his hand.

"Why are you walking so slowly?" she asked impatiently. She wanted to get a hold on the notebook before anyone else did. If her instincts were right, then it was something that should not fall into the hands of ordinary humans.

"There is no need to run." Light replied coolly as he leisurely descended the staircase. "I'm sure it will still be there when we get there." Kagome did not argue. Once Light's mind was made up, it was made up. Period. As they walked in the direction where the notebook landed, Kagome was dying to jog ahead and grab the notebook.

True to what Light said, they found the black notebook still lying on the grass. It was laying face down. Kagome stared down at it for a moment to think about what it could be. She could feel a strange aura radiating from it. Light looked around to make sure no one was watching them, and then he bent over and picked it up. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him. "Light! NO!" she shrieked, panicking. She jumped for it, trying to take it from Light's hands… Only to end up, lying face down on the grass, like the notebook has been.

Light looked down at the fallen girl and asked, "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome shifted before slowly turning over to sit on her buttocks. Light did not miss the look of horror in her blue-gray eyes. "It's just a notebook, what's up with you?" Not waiting for a response, he offered his friend his hand and she took it. Light slowly yet gently helped Kagome to her feet.

Kagome watched grimly as Light turned the notebook around and read the front of it. In creepy white letters read… "Death Note…?" they read in unison.

"Could it be a notebook of death?" Light inquired aloud. He was not really asking Kagome, but thinking aloud to himself. Kagome did not the small smile on Light's face. She could tell that the notebook intrigued him.

"Light-kun, I don't think touching that thing is a good idea," Kagome stated her opinion, feeling dreaded because of the notebook's dark, evil aura.

Light ignored her and flipped to the first page of the notebook, where there was a black page with more eerie white letters on it. "They're instructions." Kagome said, stating the obvious. Although she did not want anything to do with the notebook, it was actually _was _pretty interesting… The notebook had a certain pull to it.

Light proceeded to read the instructions, "How to use it: The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when he read the first sentence.

Before she could plead with him to just throw the note away, Light closed the notebook.

"…Light…kun…?" Kagome asked slowly, surprised at his actions. He seemed interested in the notebook.

"It's stupid," he said, placing the notebook back on the ground. He then began to walk off without her. Kagome just stood there dumbfound for a moment. "Come on, Kagome-chan. It's obviously a sick joke."

"Okay!" Kagome called to him. She was glad he decided not to take the notebook, but it did not feel right leaving such a thing sitting there. Kagome cautiously picked up the notebook and slid it into her book bag. Light was so deep in thought that he did not notice that Kagome had yet to catch up with him.

'Honestly…' he thought. 'Anyone who would write about death is demented…' He did not even notice that Kagome was now staring up at him with a curious expression. 'But what did it mean, the human whose name is written inside shall die? …It can't be real.' Light suddenly whipped around, having second thoughts about leaving the notebook. Curiosity or boredom was getting the better of him. He was surprised to see that the notebook was missing.

Light continued walking though. He turned his crimson-brown gaze and looked down at Kagome, who was staring blankly out into the distance. 'Kagome-chan brought it with her.' he concluded. 'Why would she do that?' he thought, narrowing his eyes.

**(That Night)**

It turned out Light and Kagome did not go anywhere after all. It was fine, but a bit disappointing.

She definitely did not want to be tutored at the library… again. Light had a college prep course to go to at 6:30 anyway. Kagome was glad it was a Thursday night, which meant that the next day would be the last day of school for the week. That night her father, Koichi, and Light's father, Soichiro, had not returned in time for dinner but it does not bother anyone. They all knew how busy the partner detectives were. After dinner, Kagome went on with completing her nightly routine.

When she got home, she would do her homework with Light, eat dinner, take a bath, and rest in her room before falling asleep. Kagome was in the middle of a nice hot soak when there was a light knock of one of the two bathroom doors. Kagome and Light's rooms were connect by a single bathroom. When Koichi and Kagome had first moved in with the Yagami's, there was a long, hard debate about rooms. At first it was suggested that Kagome move into Sayu's room, which was down the hall from Light's and that Sayu move into the room connected with Light's. Sayu refused, claiming that she always lived and loved her room and that she did not want to move. But how Kagome ended up in the room she did was a whole different story.

"Hai?" Kagome asked. It must have been Light, it was coming from his door.

"Sorry to disturb you, Kagome-chan," Light stated. "But it's my turn to use the bathroom now."

"Is it your turn already?!" Kagome inquired incredulously. Somewhere along the line, they agreed that each of them would have an hour and a half in the bathroom, and Kagome would go first. It seemed like that she had only been in there for a half hour. She sighed disappointedly and said, "Give me a minute, ne Light-kun?" Kagome grabbed her light yellow-colored drying towel and wrapped it around her body. She climbed out of the bathtub and let her strawberry-scented bath water out. She exited the bathroom and entered her room, making sure to close her door.

Kagome walked over to her dresser and bent over a bit to find her nightgown. She dried off and then slipped into her light blue silk gown. Not a minute later, Light stepped into her room without knocking. "I thought you were taking your bath, Light-kun?" she asked.

"I'm skipping my bath today," he told nonchalantly.

Kagome gasped then huffed, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. "Then what was the point of bothering me?!" Light nudged his head in the direction of Kagome's small digital clock that stood on her nightstand. It read 7:39 p.m. Kagome started her bath at 7 o clock. "What the hell-?" she blinked. Then she turned to glare at Light, "So you lied to me, Light-kun! What's your problem?!"

Light closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, keeping his composure. "There's no need to yell, I just needed to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Couldn't you have done that after my bath?" She was annoyed that Light had interrupted her beloved bath.

"Iie." Light replied curtly. "It's very important." He sat down on Kagome's bed and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Well, since we're both here…" Kagome replied, trailing off. She settled herself next to him. "So what do you want to talk about?" Light was sitting a foot away from Kagome's nightstand, which was next to her bed in a corner. Beneath the nightstand is where Kagome placed her book bag. He looked in the direction of her bag.

"I'm curious," he told her slowly. "About the Death Note…" he finished.

Kagome frowned a bit at this. "So you know that I have it," she said. "I don't think we should even bother with it."

Light countered by asking, "If you don't think we should bother with it, then why did you bring it home with you? Even after I decided to leave it?"

Kagome did not expect him to ask… She could not just tell him that she was a priestess with holy powers and could sense a strange aura coming from the notebook. "W-well… I was just… curious about it?" She wish her statement did not come out as if she was asking a question… It was half true. She was curious about the Death Note, but she also wanted to protect it from humans… or vice versa.

Light frowned, by the way Kagome was sweating, he knew that she knew that he knew that she was lying. "I thought that since you brought it home with you, we might as well take a look at it."

"To satisfy our curiosity." Kagome added. She knew that she and Light were both being drawn by the allure of the notebook. Kagome grabbed her bag and unzipped it. Light reached inside and pulled out the black notebook.

Light sat down in a chair in front of Kagome's nightstand and Kagome watched closely from her bed. He read the first page aloud to her, "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds."

Kagome scratched her cheek and said, "So the notebook claims that you can control another person's death if you know their name and face… And you have the ability to make them die peacefully or suffer…"

Once again, Light closed the Death Note. Kagome's eyes followed the dirty-blond haired teen as he walked across the room and turned on her television. "It seems someone has really thought out this prank." Then he walked back to Kagome's bed and plopped down next to her, his arms behind his head and his fingers entwined with each other.

'If Light thinks it's a prank, then I guess it's a good thing.' Kagome thought relieved. 'Hopefully that means he won't try it, and just forget about it… Then, I'll get rid of it.' "Well, if that's all, then goodnight, Light-kun." Light was a genius. He knew that Kagome was hinting that she wanted to be alone and relax.

Kagome was annoyed that Light just continued to lie there and think. His eyes were closed. She knew that he was thinking, probably even debating with himself. "Light-kun!" she whined, shaking his shoulders. She almost fell over when he suddenly sat up and within the blink of an eye, was seated at her nightstand again. He grabbed one of the pens that sat in Kagome's pencil holder and had opened the next page after the instructions. It was blank. "Not again," she groaned. "Light-kun, let's not do this!"

"If I wrote down someone's name in the notebook and they died… Would that make me a murderer?" Light asked, twisting around to look at Kagome. Kagome was taken aback at his question. She could see that he was really tempted to try out the Death Note.

Kagome bit down on her lower lip and was not sure on what she should tell him. "…I…don't know… It's weird. Technically, you would be the one who killed them but…"

Light smiled reassuringly at himself and indirectly at Kagome. "Don't worry," he told her. "It's impossible. The notebook won't work."

"Still…" Kagome replied softly. At that moment, the news was reporting a live hostage situation at a nursery school in Shinjuku. The reporter announced that the culprit's name was Otoharada Kurou and they showed a picture of the man. He was middle aged. Kagome and Light stared at the screen for a moment. Besides the sound of her television, Kagome's room was unusually quiet. "No…" she whispered, realizing the news report was the perfect opportunity for the Death Note to be tested. "Light, no!" she screamed when he turned away to write the man's name down.

Unfortunately, the way Kagome smacked the pen from Light's hand ended up being the final stroke that Light needed to write Otoharada Kurou's down. Light felt bad at the horrid look on Kagome's face when she realized what she had (unintentionally) done. He looked at Kagome's digital clock and said, "Forty seconds and it's a heart attack. Says the notebook."

Kagome could not believe that Light just tried out the Death Note! The one thing that could end someone else's life! Something told her that it was real. Kagome quickly scrambled over to her television and sat down in front of it. "Oh my God, I can't believe this!!" Kagome screamed, tugging at her hair, frustrated. Light leaned back in the chair to watch the news report. The forty seconds came back painfully slow for Kagome…

Light looked at the clock and told Kagome reassuringly, "I knew it. Nothing happened. The notebook was fake, Kagome-chan… So relax." Just as Kagome was about to release a breath that she did not remember taking in, something seemed to be happening on the news. The report was suddenly continuing! Kagome and Light watched in awe when the hostages came running out of the building, crying from fright and horror yet was mixed with relief.

"It seems that the perpetrator is dead!" the news reported announced. Kagome almost fell backwards and Light took another step towards the television.

"Dead?" Light inquired, as if the news reporter would look at him from inside the screen and nod to confirm the answer. Kagome and Light then looked at each other, sorrow on Kagome's face and surprise on Light's. "…No…" he whispered. "It's just a coincidence!"

"That's one hell of a coincidence, Light!" Kagome screamed again. Light was tired of Kagome's screaming. He was surprised that no one came to check on her. "The Death Note must be real! We killed that man!" she cried. She was almost at the point of tears. It had been two years since she killed someone… Human or not. Good or bad. She did not like killings, even to resort to them. "How can you deny that?!"

"Look!" Light finally snapped back. He crouched down on his knees so that he could be eye to eye with Kagome, was crying on the floor. "We did not kill that man!" Light placed his hands on her shoulders and shook them gently. "Even if we did…" he whispered. "He deserved it…"

"Light-kun…" The said teen moved one arm from Kagome's shoulder to use a hand and wipe Kagome's tears away. "Let's… not use it again. Nee?"

Light nodded slowly, "Hai, we won't use it again." With that said, he stood up and walked across the room to grab the Death Note. "I'll take this," he told her, showing Kagome the black notebook in his hands. "You won't ever have to see it again." Light turned to leave the room. "Good night, Kagome-chan. Get some sleep."

Kagome extended her arm towards her friend and called out weakly, "No, wait!" It was too late. Light had already left her room, went through the bathroom, and made it into his own room. "Light…kun…" she whispered miserably. She was getting another weird feeling. Kagome knew that she would be seeing the Death Note again, _real _soon.

Light was going to test out the Death Note again.

**The Next Day**

Kagome had woken up that morning, feeling different from how she usually felt. Her entire body was drenched in sweat and she felt feverish… No- She was on fire! She looked over at her digital alarm clock; it was a quarter to seven. "Oh no…" she whispered weakly. "I should be getting ready to head out the door… with… Light-kun." She felt a bit dizzy when she swung her legs over the edge of her bed to sit up.

"Why didn't… My alarm go off?" she asked herself, walking towards the bathroom door. The only way for her to get out of her room and to the rest of the house was through Light's room. "And why didn't he wake me up?" she asked herself again. Kagome only overslept the night before big tests, where she would cram like crazy. Those days Light would take it upon himself to be her personal wake-up call when she tuned out her alarm.

Kagome walked through the bathroom and then into Light's room, where she found him, packing his supplies for school. "Gr… Light-kun!" Kagome tried to yell, but her voice came out hoarse. Her throat was distastefully dry.

Light was not fazed by Kagome's presence and he turned around slowly after zipping up his school bag. He smiled a bit at her, "Ah, good morning, Kagome-chan."

"Don't _good morning_ me!" Kagome countered.

"It's customary to greet someone _good morning _when you first meet them in the morning."

"You know what I mean!" Kagome replied angrily. Light then frowned, he noticed how Kagome's cheeks were beginning to flush ever more than they already did. "Why didn't you wake me up, Light-kun? I'm going to be late for school!"

Light slowly walked up to her until they were only centimeters apart. Kagome's face flushed even more. She was sick. She was angry. She was embarrassed. All that flushing was not good for her complexion. Light ignored the nervous look that suddenly appears on Kagome's face. She gasped when he used his hand to brush away her dark bangs from her forehead. He let his hand rest there for a moment before removing it. "I thought you would know by now that you're not going to school."

"If I don't go to school, when I come back, I'll be fourth in the class!"

"Class ranking is not that important."

"It's not important to **you** because it won't be **your **ranking that dropped!" Kagome yelled, frustrated.

Honestly, she did not feel like going to school. But she remembered what had had happened last night. She was still upset about it. She needed to vent out her frustration somehow. Arguing just happened to be a way she could release some her emotions.

Light's eyes darkened at her cold statement. Kagome gasped and took a step backwards. Why was he looking at her like that? "You make me sound like some sort of cruel human being," he told her. Light had gone into Kagome's room earlier to check up on her and see how she was doing since she did not come down to breakfast. That was when he had noticed how sickly she looked. She had been tossing and turning and breathing heavily in her sleep. Her face had been extremely flushed and she was dripping in sweat. Light noticed how much better she looked after he had dabbed her face with a cool cloth while she slept.

"Light-kun!"

"Yell at me all you want, your father already said it was alright if you stayed home a day or two." Light turned his back to her and began walking towards his door, the one that led to the hallway.

"Light-kun… I'm sorry," she said before he made it out the door.

Light paused in the doorway for only a moment, before continuing on his way. He had heard her apology and knew what it was for. Light knew that Kagome did not hear his. "I'm sorry too, Kagome-chan…" 'I'm going to try out the Death Note once more,' he mentally added. 'But on a criminal.'

Kagome frowned; she would have so much catching up to do if she did not get better soon. That would mean she have to swallow her pride and ask Light for tutoring, then he's give her that teasing smile and- Arrgh! She could just picture it now! 'Besides that… I wonder if Light-kun took the Death Note to school with him today,' she thought inside her head. The raven-haired teen then looked around Light's room. If he **did** leave it, it was not in plain sight. Kagome tried thinking of all of the possible places that Light would have hidden the Death Note.

"Under the bed? …No." She checked beneath Light's bed, there was absolutely nothing under there. It was just as clean and clear as the rest of the carpet.

"Behind his TV? …Nope." There was nothing behind the television but wall and a lot of cables.

"In his desk drawer…?" Kagome's hand slowly inched toward the drawer's handle. "…What am I…? A snoop?" Kagome took her hand away. She decided to rest all day so that she would feel up to confronting Light about the Death Note later. With that small plan in mind, Kagome slowly walked back to her room.

**(Hours Later)**

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she regained consciousness. She slowly sat up and immediately noticed that she felt a lot better than before. It was not surprising, she _was_ a priestess after all, and her body's immune system was different from normal humans. 'If I can withstand deadly miasma, I can withstand a cold,' she told herself. She looked at her window. It was closed yet the curtains were open, and the blinds were open. Thin strips of pale light peeked through the cracks of the blinds. The light was not very bright, so Kagome knew that it was already nighttime.

She looked from her left to her right, to where her clock stood on her nightstand. It was 7:00 pm, which meant it was almost time for Light to come home. Kagome had spent most of her day sleeping, but she woken up for meals by Sachiko, Light's mother. 'I'll just meet him up there so we can talk,' Kagome thought with a smile. "Crap!" she yelled in realization. The course let out at 7:15 and it was a ten-minute walk to get there! She had about five minutes to get ready. Kagome frowned as she looked down at her body. She was still in her nightgown.

Kagome sprung out of bed and nearly ripped her gown off her body. She quickly put on a bra, a plain white button-up blouse, and a blue jean skirt. "Ah! Where are my shoes?!" she screamed, tugging at her hair. She had to stop doing that! One day she just might pull some out and making herself bald!

**(With Light)**

It was almost time to go to home. It was a good thing too; Light was bored with his prep course too. He was tempted to test out the Death Note on a couple of his classmates who were bullying another, yet more shy and wimpy, classmates. He watched with an unpleased expression as Ryoji, a quiet and reserved teenage boy, was forced to give Sudou and his friend some money.

Apparently Sudou had been pulling this for a while because Ryoji pleaded that he could not afford to pass out any more money. Light decided not to, it would be risky to kill someone he knew.

Light walked at his normal leisure pace when class let out. The moment he stepped foot out of the building, a familiar feminine voice called out to him, "Light-kun! I came to pick you up today!" Light looked forward, across the street, where the voice came from. Of course, a very cheerful and healthy looking Kagome was waving at him. Light closed his eyes and smiled a small smile.

Only someone like Kagome could make him forget the rottenness of the world. She was standing in front of a crowd of people who were waiting for the traffic light to turn green in their favor. Light waved back a bit to show Kagome that he saw her.

Once the light was green, Kagome began walking across the street, her smile getting a bit wider. She was in the middle of the street when five guys speeding on motorcycles, skit to halt in front of her. Light narrowed his eyes at them. "Hey sweetie!" one of them said, pulling off his helmet to reveal a not-so-attractive teenage face. The two other guys pulled off their helmets and Kagome blanched; they were no better off than their friend. "Wanna hang out with us?" the first guy asked.

Kagome's hand balled into a fist that shook at her side. 'I don't feel like being bothered…' "No-thanks." Kagome replied with an attitude. All she wanted to do right now was be with Light! She tried walking past them but one of them grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"I don't think you really have a choice, honey." he told her with an impish smirk. Kagome paled at the identical smirks on their faces. She knew what they were thinking- or rather, what they _wanted_. She could probably take one or two, on a good day perhaps even three, but not **five** guys. She was not trained in hand-to-hand combat. Sango and Kagome _talked_ about it, but they never had the time to actually go through with the training. It was impossible to do so since the group had been led by a slave-driving half demon.

One, who was wearing shades, lowered them and announced, "my name is Shibuimaru Takuo. Shibutaku for short. Come with us and we'll be gentle to ya." The other four then told her their names and they asked for hers.

"No WAY!" Kagome suddenly yanked her wrist away from the guy that held her and delivered a kick to his stomach. He staggered backwards, clutching his injured body part.

"Get that bitch!" Shibutaku yelled at his friends. It was too late though. The five of them had already sealed their doom.

"Light-kun!" Kagome yelled, holding her arm out to her friend. She began running toward him and he extended his arm towards her. Once she made it to the curb on the other side of street, the five of them began zooming towards Light and Kagome. "Let's go! Please!" Kagome pleaded, tugged on Light's arm but he did not budge.

"Iie. They have only five seconds left," Light told her solemnly. Kagome's eyes widened, she knew what he had one. "Four…" he whispered.

"Three…" Kagome continued to countdown. She wanted to know if the Death Note was real or not too, but- She shut her eyes; she could not watch.

"Two." Light said. "_One_." The two finished in unison.

Kagome peeked an eye open and saw a truck come zooming out of almost nowhere. It first hit two of the guys at a time. It was not over though. The truck swerved out of control and the side of it hit the other three, sending each flying into things like streetlights or mailboxes.

Both Kagome and Light's eyes were wide. They did not say anything out loud but they were thinking similar thoughts… The Death Note was real. The two walked home in silence, neither one said anything. Once they arrived, Sachiko was already at the door, waiting for them.

"Welcome home," she greeted them warmly. "Kagome-chan, you should have told me you left to walk with Light. I didn't hear you leave so when I found you missing, I was so worried."

Kagome lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, "I'm sorry, Sachiko-san." Light glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"Don't feel bad, Kagome-chan. I'm feel better knowing that you're alright," Sachiko replied. She then turned to Light and held out her hands, expectantly.

Light understood and opened his bag, "Oh, the results from the national practice exam." He handed them to his mother and she took them. She smiled down at the results.

"You're number one again," Sachiko announced happily. "Good job, Light."

"Yeah, I guess," Light said. "I'm going to my room to study, so don't bother me." Sachiko nodded in understanding. She watched her son walked up the stairs. Light looked over his shoulder and asked, "Are you coming, Kagome-chan?" Kagome nodded wordlessly, and followed after him.

Light closed the door after Kagome entered. She sighed and leaned back against. She let her heels slide forward, allowing her to slowly slide down until she was sitting on her butt. "Light-kun…" she said. He had his back to her, the Death Note was being held to his chest. "You saved me…" she continued. "…Tha-Thank you…"

"I should be thanking you," Light said. "If you hadn't came, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to use the Death Note again." Kagome could not see how Light's eyes bled, a crimson, blood color. "It's real, Kagome."

**(A Few Days Later)**

Light entered his room after arriving home from his prep course. He did not bother to turn on the light because Kagome was waiting for him already. She was sitting on his bed; she had already turned on the lamplight near his study desk. Kagome blushed when he quickly locked the door and stalked towards her with the speed of a ninja. Light smirked opened the Death Note, he showed her all the pages that he managed to fill up over the weekend. "Look at all the names, Kagome-chan," he said, almost too proudly. Kagome frowned and used a single hand to gently push the book down from her face so she could look up at Light.

"Light-kun… I don't think what we're doing is right." Kagome told him. "Let's stop this madness. This isn't right!" She tried keeping her cool so she would not end up revealing the secret of the Death Note to the Yagami's and her father. "It's murder!"

Kagome gasped unconsciously crawled backwards onto the bed even more when Light slowly crept closer to her. "Kagome-chan, you don't understand," Light began with an emotion that Kagome could not identify in his eyes. "My intentions are pure," he said. "I've been using the Death Note to rid this world of the vermin that plague it."

"Light-kun, what are you thinking?" she asked. "Killing people is wrong, no matter who they are. As a human yourself, you have no right to judge any other one!" Light 's smirk widened.

"I knew you'd say that," the sandy-brown haired teen replied. "If it makes you feel better, _we_ didn't kill those men. **I **did." She could not believe what she was seeing, what she was hearing! The kind, caring boy that she used to know was turning into a…

"Psycho!" Kagome countered. "Light-kun, listen to me. I don't care if I'm not the one who wrote the names in the Death Note! I can't help but feel partly responsible for those deaths!"

"Kagome-chan…" Light whispered. He pressed his body down on hers, Kagome shifted and wiggled beneath his weight. "Using the Death Note, I will create a new world, free of criminals and evil! I'll kill only the guilty, so that the innocent can live peacefully." Kagome did not blush from the position that they were in. She was too focused on the words that were spilling from Light's mouth. "With the Death Note, I am **God**."

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"No, I am reborn with new powers."

"Light-kun! I won't let you do this anymore! You're killing people. And you're also killing your own heart! If you don't stop this now, I'll-"

"Kill me?" Light asked, finally climbing off of Kagome. "Tell the authorities? What _will_ you do?" Kagome sat up and bit her lip when she saw Light tuck the Death Note under his arm.

"I…" Kagome whispered. A jab of pain stabbed at her heart. She could not just go and tell the police about Light and the Death Note. 'If I did that…' Kagome looked up at Light and frowned. She blurted out something that did not surprise Light, "I won't betray you!" She looked away from his crimson eyes and said, "but… I can't do this!"

Light smiled and took Kagome's cheek into his hand, "You won't have to, I'll do all the dirty work. All you have to do is watch as I create a new, better, _cleaner_ world!"

Kagome remained silent and closed her eyes. 'I can't do that either…' she thought to herself.

Taking her silence as a sign of agreement, Light sat up at his desk and opened the Death Note. Kagome shivered when Light began to laugh maniacally at the amount of names he had written. 'Light-kun… I… I promise I won't betray you but… I will bring you to the light again.' Her thoughts and Light's laughter was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"You seem to like it…" the voice said. Kagome and Light turned to the direction of voice and gasped. Lightning struck and illuminated the dark room so that they could see the most gruesome sight _Light_ had ever seen. Light literally fell out of his chair and crawled as far away from the creature as possible. Kagome's eyes widened at the creature, she had not sensed his presence before! It was as if he had just appeared out of nowhere!

He was a tall blue creature with spiky hair of a rock star and the face of an evil clown. "Why are you so surprised to see me? I am Ryuk, the shinigami who dropped that notebook."

Light was so focused on Ryuk that he did not even know when Kagome had crawled over his bed to stand in front of him. "You're a shinigami?" asked Kagome skeptically, narrowing her eyes. Ryuk looked at the blue-eyed teenager, she had her arms spread outwards in a protective manner. "Well, you can't have him!"

"Have him?" Ryuk asked. Light's eyes narrowed like Kagome's and he stood up. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to look up at him over her shoulder.

"…Light-kun…?"

"You don't need to protect me, Kagome-chan," Light told her. He looked at Ryuk, who was scratching his head in a confused manner. "I'm prepared for this moment." Kagome blinked, wondering what he meant by that. "So I'm not surprised to see you, in fact… I've been expecting you, Ryuk."

"Oh?" Ryuk asked. "I see. There have been many times that Death Notes have been dropped into the human world." Ryuk looked down at the names in the open notebook. "But I've never heard of a human writing down this many names in only five days. Most people would be too scared to write down to write this much."

Kagome watched worriedly when Light calmly regained his composure and sat down on his bed. "Like I said before, I am prepared, Ryuk." Light stated. "I used a Shinigami's notebook, and I'm ready to face the consequences. So what are you going to do now? Will you take my soul?"

Ryuk turned from the Death Note to look at Light. "What are you talking about? Humans make up such odd fantasies… I'm not going to do anything to you." Both Kagome and Light were surprised by Ryuk's last statement. "Once a Death Note falls into the human world, it becomes a part of the world. Meaning, that Death Note is yours now."

Light reached for the Death Note and once it was in his hands, he stared down at it with a look of wonder in his eyes. "It's…mine…?" It was a rhetorical question.

"If you do not want then give it to another human. But then of course, I'll have to erase all of your memories concerning the Death Note," he replied.

Kagome knew that all of the new information was giving Light new ideas and more reason to use the Death Note. Light then asked, "So there are no consequences for a human who uses the Death Note?!"

"Well, not exactly," Ryuk told him. "There are horrors that only humans using the Death Note will experience. When you die, I will also write your name in my Death Note. And humans who use the Death Note cannot go to Heaven or Hell… That is all."

Ryuk suddenly turned his red eyes to Kagome, causing her to stiffen. "And what about _this_ girl? Has she touched the Death Note?"

Light asked, "What about her? Is there some sort of punishment for a human who touches another human's Death Note?"

"No," Ryuk said. "Since you own my Death Note, it is natural that you can see or hear me while other humans can not. However, anyone who touches the Death Note can see me…" Light looked at Kagome then back at Ryuk. "But I guess it wouldn't matter if she touched the Death Note or not." Kagome gasped; the shinigami knew whom… **what** she was!

"What are you talking about?" Light asked angrily. It was obvious that Kagome was keeping a secret from him, and Ryuk knew exactly what it was.

Ryuk responded with a chuckle, "The girl can tell you, herself." Kagome sighed and sat down next to Light on his bed.

"I guess it's okay to tell you… since you already know that shinigami exist…" Kagome began.

"Well, you already know that my father is a detective and that the Higurashi's are a line of policemen and detectives…" Kagome scratched her cheek; Light noted how it was becoming a habit of hers. "On my mother's side of the family is a line of priests and priestesses."

"You're a priestess?" Light asked, surprised. Kagome nodded in response, not sure how Light would take it or if she would have to explain her journeys to the past as well.

Ryuk stated, "For shinigami, it is an honor to meet a priestess in person these days. The practices began dwindling hundreds of years ago." Before anything else could be said, there was a light knock on Light's door.

"Light!" Sachiko called from the other side. Light hid the notebook under his bed, causing Kagome's eyebrow to twitch. She remembered when on Friday she was looking for the Death Note in Light's room… Somehow seeing him hide it under the bed irked her. Light opened the door.

"What?" Light asked his mother.

"I brought you some apples," she told him. "The neighbors brought them over." She then looked over Light's shoulder and into his room. "Why is it dark in there?" She spotted Kagome and smiled warmly, "Why hello, Kagome-chan!" Kagome smiled a nervous smile back at Sachiko and waved. Kagome's smile made something click inside Sachiko's head. The smile on her face disappeared but she was not frowning either.

"Light?"

"Yes, okaa-san?"

"Are you sleeping with Kagome-chan?"

Kagome almost fell off the bed, but she wished she had. That way Sachiko would not have been able to see the blush on her face. "Na-Nani? Me and Light-kun?!" she screamed, as if Sachiko's question was outrageous.

Light smiled reassuringly at his mother and shook his head 'no'. "No, mother, I am not sleeping with Kagome-chan. She just wanted to hang out with me before she went to bed… I assure you that I would never touch Kagome-chan inappropriately-"

Suddenly Kagome was behind Light with balled up fists and fire in her eyes, "And what does **that** supposed to mean?!"

"-_unless_," Light continued, without answering Kagome's question. "We get married."

Sachiko nodded and smiled, "my son is too much of a gentleman, I'm sorry I suspected you."

Light waved it off and took the basket of apples from his mother's hands. "Thanks for the apples," Light said politely before shutting the door.

Ryuk took an apple from the basket and took a bite so big that he had already eaten half the apple. He chewed it slowly, savoring its flavor, before swallowing. Kagome laughed a bit when the shinigami simply said, "Yum!"

"One more question," Light said. "Why did you choose me?" Kagome blinked at the question, not getting what he meant by _chose_. Ryuk greedily stuffed more apples into his mouth and munched on them. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Ryuk really seems to like apples." Kagome stated the obvious before smiling.

Ryuk nodded in Kagome's direction and wiped a trail of apple juice from his mouth. "Mm, apples in the human world are amazing! What would you call these…? Juicy." Kagome laughed, though nervously, again, but Light was not amused.

"Answer my question!"

"I didn't choose you." Ryuk answered. "Why would I? Because you're so smart or something?"

Light felt a little insulted by that. "I just dropped the notebook, that's all. Anyone could have picked it up. That's why I wrote the instructions in English, it's the most popular language in this world."

"So why exactly _did_ you drop your Death Note, Ryuk?" Kagome asked curiously. "I doubt shinigami can be that clumsy or absent-minded."

"I did it because I was bored." Ryuk responded. Kagome and Light listened to Ryuk's story with interest. It turned out the life, as a shinigami, was as monotonous as the life as a human.

Shinigami could not even kill each other using their Death Notes.

Kagome yawned, calling attention to her. Ryuk and Light had started a mostly one-side conversation about how and why Light would use the Death Note. She could have jumped in, but she was too into what they had to say to each other. Kagome zoned out even farther when she thought about how frightened and surprised Light was when they found out that the Death Note was real then how he changed... Thinking that what he had done was not wrong.

"I'm going to bed now." she told Light. Kagome opened the door the bathroom and smiled and waved. "Good night, Light-kun… Ryuk." Kagome closed the bathroom door and enter her room then closed her door. She sighed and locked it. 'Something tells me this is only the beginning…'

'I'll stand by you, Light-kun… I'll protect you… But… I'll never give up. I will bring you to the light!'

**Chapter 1: Corruption in Light **

**(!ENDS!)**

Authoress' Notes: More about Kagome and Koichi's living situation with Yagami's will be explained later and stuff! I hope this chapter turned out okay. And I **tried **keeping Light and Kagome in character as much as I could! If either one seemed out of character, I apologize.

Anyway, I got one story out of the way. Lol, now I all I need to do is post another chapter of _Shaman King _and two other stories, then I'll be fine for a while…

Yeah, and no flames please. I hope everyone understands Kagome's situation now. If you don't, please tell me and in the next chapter, I'll explain the characters' thoughts and feelings more. Oh yeah, and if you don't understand Kagome and Light's relationship, then just think of them as "friends with benefits." I hope you guys liked reading this as much as I liked writing it!


	2. Challenges

Authoress' Notes: Heh heh, I can't believe what happened… ALL of my fics were deleted from my flash drive… I mean wiped CLEAN! I couldn't find them in my recycle bin or any where on my computer… That includes _Shaman King_ chapter 4 and chapter 2 of this! I only had a few more pages for chapter 2 too… I had to start over from the frickin' beginning! Grr… I can't remember everything I wrote, and worse, the BEST parts I can't remember… But I guess that doesn't matter to you guys, as long as I update. (sweat drop) Don't kill me! That was a joke.

Summary: She was there with him when he found the notebook of the dead. She was there when he wrote the first name in it, making his first kill in the death notebook. She was weighed with guilt as she realized that he was actually taking the lives of human beings. Can she save him from falling while keeping herself from telling the truth to the detectives without falling in love with both the lead oddball detective and her beloved friend?

Pairings: L/Kagome/Light; one-sided Light/Misa

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note. I **do** own this fanfic though. That's about it.

_**Coming to the Light**_

_**Chapter 2**_**: **

**Challenges**

'I wonder what Light-kun is doing now…' Kagome thought absentmindedly. It was a Wednesday afternoon and school had let out early due to a dangerous chemical spill in one of the science labs. A few of Kagome's girl friends had invited her out to a shopping trip at the local mall.

Kagome had politely declined but her friends _insisted_ on her accompanying them… If they were not her friends, Kagome would have considered herself kidnapped.

**(An Hour Earlier)**

Kagome was going to take advantage of how Light's schedule had been thrown off due to the accident in one of the science labs. They had been let out of school three hours early. Ryuk looked as if he was going to do a happy dance. He hated school. It was boring. As soon as the announcement to evacuate the school was announced, Kagome grabbed her bag and locked arms with Light. Hordes of screaming students and teachers were scrambling towards the nearest exits. Light tried saying something but Kagome could not hear him; it was too loud.

"I don't think all of this running is necessary," Light finally said once they were down the block and away from the crowd of students. "We're already a safe distance from the school." Kagome looked over her shoulder to make sure Ryuk was still following them. Of course he was.

"I just wanted to get as far away as possible," Kagome lied. She began leading him in a direction that was different than the one they took when they walked home. She hoped Light didn't notice.

"And where do you think you're going?" Light asked calmly. He was not angry, not annoyed… maybe a bit peeved at Kagome's actions.

"Well since school let out early, I thought that we could eat lunch at that new restaurant." Kagome said with a smile. Light immediately stopped walking, Kagome had been unlinked their arms.

"Iie, I'm going to take advantage of the extra hours and get to work," Light replied. Kagome almost frowned, she knew what _work_ Light was speaking of, and it was definitely not studying.

Ryuk chuckled and teased Light, "All work and no play makes Light a dull boy."

Kagome placed her hands on Light's shoulders, trying to shake him, but could not. "Come on! It would be dumb if you did that as soon as you get home!" Kagome looked around to make sure no one was around to hear their conversation.

Light sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know what you're thinking," he stated. "The police do not even suspect that someone is the cause of all of the sudden deaths of criminals. They are far from suspecting that I could be a student."

"Light-kun! It's just a matter of time before the police begins investigating you!" Kagome yelled. "The public already knows about you! Remember what Maki-chan showed us on her cell phone this morning?!"

Light nodded and responded, "Of course I do. People all around the world know me as Kira… Which is good, people are beginning to notice that someone out there is placing divine judgment over them! There are tons of websites that support Kira." He closed his eyes. "I can't say that I like how Kira is derived from the English word killer though."

Kagome sighed and closed the distance between them. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned her head in so that her head rested under his chin. "You don't see my point," she whispered. "Police will begin to notice and investigate… If they come to suspect that Kira is a student that lives around here, they'll have a free hint on what school the student goes to…"

"I know what you're saying," Light whispered back. "You're trying to say that if I use these few extra hours to write names in the Death Note, the police will know that Kira is a student that goes to our school."

"Exactly."

"But you give the police too much credit," Light suddenly stated icily. Kagome pulled away a bit to look at Light's red eyes but her hands were still flat against his chest. "They do not even know about Kira yet, it would take a miracle for them to narrow the search down to a student that goes to our school so quickly. By the time they suspect that Kira is a student, the chemical spill in our school will be a thing of the past, old news. No one will remember something so small compared to killings by Kira."

Kagome swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. Every time she came up with a reason for Light to stop using the Death Note, he always had a quick, witty response.

"Light-kun! You're so-!" Kagome's sentence was cut short when four familiar, feminine voices called out.

"Kagome-chan!" the voice cried in unison. Light looked up from Kagome's face and Kagome turned around to see who was calling her. She paled inwardly; it just **had** to be them!

'Out of all the people!' Kagome screamed in her head. 'Why them?! Light-kun always has luck on his side!'

"Ah konnichiwa," Light faked a friendly smile at the girls that caught up with them. He looked at each other and said their names to acknowledge them. First was the short haired, brown eyed girl, "Maki-chan," next was the curly-red-haired girl with yellow contacts, "Ran-chan," after Ran was a blond with green eyes, "Aya-chan," and last was a girl with black hair and hazel eyes, "Pokka-chan."

"Konnichiwa Light-kun," the four of them replied in unison.

Pokka asked straightforwardly, "Alright buddy," she said, roughly poking Light's chest. "Are you two about to go on a date or something?!"

Kagome blushed and replied, "N-no! We were not about to go on a date!" Though it did not sound like a bad idea to her…

Light gently removed Pokka's hand and was about to make up some smooth lie but he was interrupted by Aya's statement. "Did you see how they were all cuddled up?! I bet Light-kun was just about to ask Kagome-chan to be his girlfriend!"

"If that's the case then I don't really care then!" Ran yelled. "Light-kun is always keeping Kagome-chan to himself! They might as well live together!" Kagome stiffened, only Light noticed. Only the principals and faculty knew about their living situation…

"You're right, Ran-chan!" The other three girls agreed, nodding their heads. "We never spend time with Kagome-chan!"

"So it's decided…" Ran said. Kagome blinked when suddenly Aya and Pokka locked their arms with hers. She tried pulling away-

"Kagome-chan is coming with us!" they said. The five of them began speeding away with Kagome digging her heels into the ground. "Ja ne, Light-kun!" Kagome had her arm extended towards Light, who was fading away in the distance.

"You jerk!" Kagome cried out to him. She could see him smirking and waving goodbye to her…

**(Present Time)**

They were now taking a lunch break in the food court at the mall, which was named _Kutaku-Rota_ after the man who founded it, but it was known as _Kuro_ among adolescents. It **had** been a while since she went anywhere with the girls, but she just could not stop thinking about Light… It made her antsy and anxious to go home! She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice how her friends were now looking at her with suspicious and annoyed expressions. 'I should at least try to enjoy myself…' Kagome told herself. She then looked up from her half eaten cheeseburger and almost jumped from the looks her friends were giving her.

Aya, Ran, Pokka, and Maki reminded her of her high school friends from her old school; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They were sweet and had good intentions, yet they were snoops and sometimes annoyingly nosy. "Nani?" she asked innocently.

"Don't _nani_ us!" Ran said. "Could you stop thinking about _Light-kun_ for once and just have fun with us?!" Kagome sighed; everyone knew that Ran used to hate Light's guts because he was so smart. But it turned out that Ran began to hate him so much that she began to like him too…

"I wasn't thinking about him!" Kagome countered with a glare that matched the one Ran was giving her.

"Then what _were_ you thinking about?" Aya asked, raising her eyebrow. No one believed Kagome's lie.

"I was thinking about if I should apply to To-Oh University or not!"

"Isn't that the college that Light-kun is aiming for?" Maki asked.

"It is!" Pokka replied. "How cute! They should get together soon!"

Maki checked her watch and said, "guys, it's 6 o' clock. We should get going," she said. The other four girls nodded in agreement and stood up. They worked together to clear their table and put all the trash onto their tray. Kagome took the tray and dumped the trash into the nearest garbage bin. They exited the mall and headed out into downtown, where they would walk together for about twenty minutes until they went their separate ways. However, the moment they walked past one of the giant televisions outside, they were stopped dead in their tracks. A normal program was being interrupted for a special, live, worldwide newsflash.

"I wonder what that could be about?" Aya asked curiously. Kagome bit her lip, feeling that something bad was about to happen. Human curiosity and teenage nosiness made the five of them come to an unspoken, unanimous decision to stay and watch the newsflash.

The screen flashed to a pale man with medium-length black hair sitting behind a desk with a small stack of paper in his hands. In front of him, on top of the desk was his name _Lind L Tailor_. "I am the one who is able to mobilize police forces all around the world. My name is Lind L Tailor, commonly known as L."

"Well, this L guy may be old and boring looking," Pokka stated. "But he's a real hottie!" she exclaimed, giggling. Kagome, Ran, Aya, and Maki shrunk away from Pokka…

"I'm sure the public has already begun to notice, but we have noticed also. A serial killer is killing off criminals. Although they are criminals, this act is the most atrocious crime recorded in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice." L stated calmly. No one noticed how Kagome paled at the man's words. This man did not know what he was getting himself into!

"Maki-chan-!" Kagome said quickly. She latched onto Maki's portable television and smiled the biggest phony smile she had ever smiled, "I'm in a rush, but I want to see this report. Let me borrow this, I'll give it back ASAP!" Maki nodded dumbly, not really caring and turned back to the screen after Kagome sped away with her TV.

Although it was a twenty-minute walk to get home from the mall, if Kagome ran, she could make it there in less than half the time. She glanced down at the television every few moments and decided to turn up the volume to the loudest setting. Her travels in the past built up her endurance and her body, especially her legs were stronger than ever. 'Light-kun can kill this guy whenever he wanted…' Kagome thought to herself.

"_Kira_," the man said the name icily and with a hint of disgust. "I guarantee that I **will** find you," L said. "And when I do, you **will **be executed." Kagome shook her head and turned a corner. She was almost there!

Kagome frowned; she could picture Light's cocky smirk and remarks about L and how he would never be able to find him. "Kira, I think I know what you're trying to accomplish and what you hope to achieve." Kagome only had two more blocks to go! "However, what you're doing right now is evil."

Kagome could almost feel her blood run cold. "Iie." she whispered. This guy was definitely in for it. She could feel it, a strong rage and malice coming from the Yagami's house. "I'm almost there," she told herself confidently. Within thirty seconds, Kagome ran through the front door, which was usually unlocked when people were home. She did not take off her shoes before entering or even greet Sayu and Sachiko as she went by.

It took her a mere fifteen seconds to make it up to Light's room. She tried twisting the knob, but it was (unsurprisingly) locked. Kagome's eyes widened and she began to bang on the door. "Light-kun!" she screamed. "Let me in!" There was no answer.

Kagome heard Ryuk cackle from the other side of the door, "Looks Kagome was a bit too late." A sinking feeling of defeat and guilt washed over her when she gazed down at Maki's TV screen. Lind L Tailor was already having a heart attack. "He's…dead." L was slumped motionlessly over his desk. Two men came and emotionlessly picked up his body and carried it away.

"Kagome-chan!" Sachiko called, coming up the stairs. "Honey, are you alright?" Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat. Light's mother was coming up the stairs to check on her up because she made such a racket coming inside. She could hear Light's insanely amused laughter at his accomplishment. Kagome sighed and quickly went to block Sachiko from coming up far enough to hear Light's rant and laughter.

"H-Hai," Kagome began shakily. "I'm fine. You know me," she smiled, "Always energetic."

"Yes but you didn't acknowledge anyone when you came in…" Sachiko said, insisting that something was wrong. "You can tell me if something's wrong… Is there someone bothering you? Did they follow you home?"

Kagome smiled sweetly and shook her head, "Iie… It's just… I have to **go** really bad…" She added emphasis to her lie by reaching down between her legs, but stopped herself. "…_Really _bad." She had left Maki's television at Light's doorway and flipped it so that the speakers were facing the floor so no sound came out.

Sachiko nodded slowly and replied, "I'm sorry, that must be embarrassing to admit. But if you have to go that bad, remember, you can always use the downstairs bathroom."

"Arigato." Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll just… go now." Sachiko nodded too and went back downstairs. She released a breath that she did not know she was holding, "that Light-kun…" she whispered. Kagome reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her key to Light's room. She unlocked the door and picked up Maki's TV.

"Light-kun, I-" she began to say but stopped short in her sentence. Light and Ryuk were fixed to the television screen. There was a big capital English **L **letterin the center in front of a dull gray background. She quietly shut the door and locked it behind her.

A robotic voice was speaking, "But I assure you, _L_ is real. _I _do exist. Now, try to kill me." Kagome did not know what to think. Lind L Tailor was not the real L? Part of her was relieved that Light could not kill this L, but another part was worried that there was someone out there that Light could not kill…

"That… That bastard," Light whispered angrily.

The voice was deadly calm yet at same time challenging, "Kill me. What are you waiting for? Do it. Kill me." Kagome placed the mini TV on Light's desk and went to stand by her friend. She calmly placed her hand on his shoulder, which was quite tense. "…Well Kira, it looks like you can't kill me after all." Ryuk laughed at this, thinking L would make staying with Light a lot more interesting. "So there are some people that you can't kill, you've given me a useful hint. To return the favor, I'll tell you something interesting. Although this broadcast was announced to be worldwide, it was only aired in the Kantou region of Japan."

Kagome looked at Light's face, which was a bit surprised but almost enthralled by everything that was happening. "I was planning on broadcasting this from region to region separately until I found you. Now it is unnecessary, I already know where you are… Your first killing was a minor one, but the report about him was only aired in Shinjuku. From the information you've given me I've deducted that you are in Japan and that you have not been killing for very long."

Kagome could feel the anger bubbling beneath Light's skin… "It won't be long until I sentence you to death, Kira." L ended the broadcast by requesting that he and Kira "meet" again soon.

"_Really_?" Light asked. "He's going to sentence _me_ to death?" He placed a hand over his face. Kagome quickly removed the hand and cupped Light's cheeks with both her hands.

"Hai," Kagome said. "That's what he claims but… If you stop this now, you won't have to have a shadow hanging over your head!" Light looked down at her sternly and removed her hands.

With a smile on his face Light told her, "I keep telling you, you don't have to worry about a thing, Kagome-chan." He walked over his television and turned it off. "I accept L's challenge."

"Nani?! You're not listening to me!"

"Anyone who stands in God's way is evil. And I will not back down." Light told her. "I am justice!"

**(The Next Night)**

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Light was tutoring Sayu on quadratic equations, which she still did not get. Ryuk was lounging on Light's bed so she just sat on the edge and discreetly feed Ryuk apples. "Sayu-chan, maybe I want to be tutored too?" Kagome asked.

This caught Sayu's attention since she had a short attention span. She turned around in her chair to face Kagome. "Hey!" Light said. "Pay attention, Sayu or you may never get it."

"Yeah, just a sec." Sayu said dismissively. She smiled at Kagome and teased, "Gomen nasai, onee-san. I don't mean to take away from your lovey-dovey time!" She made a kissy face at Kagome and giggled.

"Just what do you mean by that?!" Kagome asked, standing up and walking towards the brown haired girl. She grabbed Sayu's cheek and pinched it, making the younger teen squeak painfully.

"Mou…" Sayu complained, rubbing a redden cheek. "Kagome-neesan is moody when she misses out on her good o Light-Lovin." Kagome's face flushed but before she could do anything else, the doorbell rang. Sayu stood up and said excitedly, "it sounds like Dad and Koichi-san are home! They're home early!" She raced out of the room, forgetting about her homework and tutoring.

Light was frowning and glaring at Kagome. "She'll never understand if you keep distracting her," Light said. He sighed and mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, "There might be someone who is more of a math idiot than you."

Kagome frowned and glared back at Light. "Who are you calling a math idiot?!"

"Kagome-chan! Light! It's dinner time!" Sachiko called from downstairs. "And your fathers are home! Come eat with us!"

"Hhaaaiii/Hai!" Kagome and Light called back.

"Koichi-san, Dad, you should know that just now, Mom interrupted my genius onii-san and future onee-san getting lovey-dovey!" Sayu exclaimed, giggling at Kagome's expense.

"Ahhhhh! Sayu-chan, you little brat!" Kagome screamed before stomping downstairs. Light laughed and watched her go before he got up himself and slowly walked after her. Ryuk was close in tow.

"Tutoring you sister and fooling around with Kagome?" the shinigami asked. "You seem awfully relaxed for one who is being hunted."

"Of course, I already have a plan set out for the police and L."

**(Dinner Time)**

Tonight's dinner turned out to be sukiyaki, not Kagome's favorite but she did not complain. At least it was a kind of nabe dish like oden. Dinner started out quiet while everyone filled their bellies enough to not be hungry, but not enough to be full. Ryuk watched the family scene with his big yellow eyes and amused grin. Kagome could feel his eyes on them as they ate in silence. The table was set up so that three people could eat on each (long) side. On one side from left to right were Sayu, Light, and then Kagome and on the other side was Sachiko, Soichiro, and then Koichi.

"So Light," Soichiro began a conversation. "Tell me how your studies is going."

Light, who found the subject uninteresting, replied, "Hmm? They're okay, I guess." Kagome's eyebrow twitched because she knew that everyone would mistake his uninterested for modesty.

Sayu laughed and added in, "whatever! Light is just being humble! He's number one in his class again! My onii-san is a genius!" She grinned and looked Kagome's way, "unlike my onee-san-"

Kagome stiffened when Koichi suddenly looked up at her with a stern, deadly serious look in his eyes. 'Damn you Sayu-chan!' she thought, sweating a bit under her father's gaze. 'You **had** to put the spotlight on me!' She scratched her cheek and looked down at her bowl. She used her chopsticks and put a thin slice of beef into her mouth. She decided not to dip it into the egg before eating it.

"Kagome," Koichi said. "Look at me when I speak to you."

"Hai, Papa?" Kagome asked, being obedient and looking up at her father's face. His stormy-blue eyes were the same color as hers yet his jet-black hair was beginning to lose its luster. 'He's getting old.'

"Tell me your class rank," Koichi stated straightforwardly. "You better have improved from the last time I asked you." Kagome scratched her cheek again and lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes. "Don't give me that. You won't get off so easily this time."

Sachiko and Sayu decided that now was a good time to be quiet and finish emptying their bowls while Soichiro side-glanced his deputy. "U-Um… Actually…" Kagome whispered. She was kind of proud of her current class rank. However, she did not know if her father would accept it. Koichi was usually not too hard on her, but he liked pushing her to be the best… He wanted her to be a good comparison to Light, Soichiro's son. "I'm-"

"Number three," Light stated out of the blue, surprising everyone. "Kagome-chan has been doing extremely well these days. She still slacks off when it comes to math, but I can tell that she's very intelligent and dedicated to her studies." Light smiled Kagome's way when she lifted her head and looked at him with awe on her face. Kagome could not help but smile back-.

"Ahem," Koichi cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention. "That is very good, Kagome. Next time, aim for number two." Kagome nodded and smiled more; she felt so happy on the inside.

"Yeah, onee-san," Sayu said. "You really should aim for second place." Kagome nodded again and was about to thank her before stopped short because of Sayu's next statement. "Then you can rightfully stand by onii-san's side, as his woman."

Light and Sachiko laughed at this but Kagome blushed and scratched her cheek when her father began looking between Kagome and Light. "Sayu-chan, don't say such embarrassing things!" Kagome said.

"…Well…" Light said while he dipped a slice of beef into the raw egg. "Sayu's idea does not sound so bad to me." Kagome's face flushed even more. Oohhhhhhh, he was doing this on purpose! And the way he said it- each word came so smoothly from his mouth that you'd think that he was innocent. Kagome wanted to glare to Light for setting her up, but she was too focused on a finding a way out of the mess.

Koichi was not like Light's parents, Sachiko and Soichiro. "Kagome… Answer me truthfully and don't think I'm weird for asking this." Although he was caring, he was a straightforward and down-to-business sort of man, so sometimes he came off as insensitive. Kagome almost fell out of her chair at her father's sudden question, "Are you sleeping with Light-kun?"

Kagome began tugging at her hair as she ranted, "Mou! Why does everyone keep asking that?! Do I look like that sort of girl?! And Light-kun is my best friend!! I would never-" Kagome paused. 'Well… I don't know about _never_ but…' she thought absent-mindedly.

Seeing Kagome beginning to wonder off somewhere in outer space, Light filled in for her. "Koichi-san, Kagome-chan and I are close but we are not lovers, merely best friends." he explained professionally.

"But Koichi-san," Sachiko said. "You've got to admit, they would be a good match."

"Yeah!" Sayu agreed immediately. The two Yagami women began discussing reasons why Kagome and Light should get together.

"Nonetheless, Kagome has no time for relationships, she's focusing on her college entrance exams." Koichi interrupted.

"I agree with you, Koichi-san," Soichiro added solemnly. The females' sweat dropped, thinking the same thing. _Men_.

"By the way, Dad," Light said. "You and Koichi-san looked tired. Is work draining you?"

Koichi nodded and replied, "Yes, the new case we're working on is a real tough one day."

"I'm afraid that's all we can tell you," Soichiro stated.

"I understand," Light responded respectfully. Kagome looked up at Light when he gently brushed his leg against hers under the table. She nodded slightly, understanding what Light was trying to point out to her.

'Papa and Soichiro-san are working on the Kira case.'

**(After Dinner)**

Light made everything look so easy. Kagome watched Light hack into Soichiro's computer to copy and paste the files onto his own. He was keeping track of their investigation. "Ryuk," Kagome said to the shinigami.

"Yes? What is it?" Ryuk asked, turning around to face her.

Kagome smiled and pulled a shiny red apple from behind her back. "I got you a snack!" she said sweetly. "I found the biggest and juiciest look apple in the fridge and I thought of you, so-" She extended her hand with the apple in it out the shinigami. "Here!"

"Why Kagome, you're so kind," Ryuk replied. He grabbed the apple from her hands and shoved the entire thing into his mouth. He chewed it and made happy noises as if he had not eaten the treat in ages… When in reality, Kagome feed him two every few hours.

"Oh!" She said, remembering something. "Do shinigami get thirsty? Cause I bought this for Light from the vending machine at school earlier." Kagome reached into Light's school bag and pulled out an apple-juice box. "But nnoooo, he didn't drink it!" Kagome glared in Light's direction, but he did not care or notice, he was too busy researching.

Ryuk looked at the small box in the priestess's hand and scratched his head confusedly. "What exactly is this?" he asked. He cautiously picked up the box by holding it between two clawed fingers.

Kagome blinked, surprised Ryuk did not know what it was. "It's a juice box full of apple juice. You always say how you like juicy apples, then I thought you'd like to try apple juice!" She explained. Kagome grabbed the box from Ryuk's hand and demonstrated how to use it. "Watch. You remove the tiny straw from the box and take it out of the plastic. Then you puncture this little circle using the end of the straw." She handed it back to the shinigami.

"I don't see the point."

"Put the straw in your mouth and suck on it."

"Eh? Is this supposed to be some kind of erotic human fantasy?"

Kagome deadpanned, "Just do it." The shinigami did as he was told and Kagome could see the gold-orangey colored juice rise up from the box, through the straw, and into Ryuk's mouth…

The first sip the shinigami took pushed him to the edge. Ryuk suddenly began to fly and dance around the room while sucking the box dry. "Is that… a happy dance?" Kagome wondered aloud. She then sweat dropped when the clown faced shinigami did a handstand and then spun around on his head.

It ended as soon as it started. The box was empty, much to Ryuk's dismay. He crushed the box within his large hands and walked over to Kagome. "I never tasted apple juice without eating an apple before." He dropped the empty juice box into the small wastebasket. "The human world sure is amazing! Kagome, I need you to buy more of those juice boxes. The juice is so sweet, apply, and…juicy." He needed to brush up on his vocabulary.

Kagome laughed and nodded happily, "Okay, I'm glad you liked it. I'll buy you a juice box every day!"

"You're a kind human!"

Light, who was finally finished looking through Soichiro's files, turned around in his chair. "Kagome, you shouldn't spoil him. He already receives enough for doing hardly anything but flying around and cracking jokes."

Ryuk looked at Light and asked, "Eh? Hardly anything? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to create that perfect world you've been dreaming about, Light."

Light smiled and replied, "Calm down. I was only joking, Ryuk."

"Heh heh," Ryuk chuckled. "I couldn't tell."

"And Kagome…" Light said. "I just found out something _very_ interesting… Something that will provide Ryuk with a lot more entertainment."

"Hmm…"

Kagome went to bed with a lot of her mind as usual. Light planned on using the Death Note to plan his victim's time of death. A prisoner somewhere would die, one every hour. But that was not all. He purposely changed the pacing of the killings to let L know that he had access to police information. Doing this, L would become suspicious of the police and would begin investigating them… And naturally, in return, the police would become suspicious of L as well. Light was going to use the tension between the police and L to find him… The police would do the tracking and Light would take the information.

The raven-haired girl turned over to her side and sighed. 'Light-kun is smart but… What if his plan backfires? What if the police already suspect him to be Kira? What should I do?' She turned over to her other side. 'I vowed to bring Light back to good side without betraying him. But how do I do that? He already made it clear that I can't persuade him with logic…' Her feelings were beginning to contradict themselves… Part of Kagome was happy because the emptiness in Light's eyes was gone… Yet another part was guilty because she knew that emptiness was gone because he was filled with darkness now…

'I'll show him… somehow…' she thought before drifting off into a light slumber. Little did she know, the chance that she need was coming up soon… But in the form of the school's cultural festival…

**(The Next Day-At School)**

"Good afternoon, everyone," Light greeted his class from the podium at the front of the classroom. It was time for homeroom and being the class president, Light was the one who made the daily announcements.

"Konnichiwa Yagami-kun/Light-kun!" the class greeted back.

"As you know, the school's cultural festival is coming up in two weeks." Light stated. "Does anyone have any ideas on what we should do for this year's festival?" The students then turned their attention from Light to the people around to them exchange ideas.

A male with thick glasses and long red hair finally raised his hand, "I have an idea, Yagami-kun!"

"Please share it with us then, Harada-kun," Light replied politely with a smile on his face.

"Hai!" Harada Ranmaru said lowly as he stood up. "I think we should open a maid café with the girls cosplaying as French maids on roller-skates and the boys cooking and cleaning."

"Iie!" Harada Ran, Ranmaru's twin sister interjected while standing up. She slammed her hands flat onto her desk. "Our class already did a maid café last year! It started out fun but many girls ended up sexually harassed and publicly humiliated! It's a terrible idea, and it's already been done! I don't want our class to do anything cliché!" She glared at Light, daring him to challenge her opinion.

"I agree with Ran-chan." Light said, surprising Ran. "A maid café **would **be cliché and rather troublesome."

"But this year we'll have something new and make things a lot better than the maid café from last year!" Ranmaru insisted. He suddenly turned around and grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey! What the big idea Ranmaru-kun?!" Kagome yelled. She looked at Light and blushed when she found that he was already looking at her. Light then turned back to Ranmaru.

"Kagome-chan here is very popular with the boys at this school! If we have **her** dressed up as a maid, then I'm sure we'll be the most popular attraction at the festival!"

"Naaaannnnniiiiiiiiiii?!" Kagome and all of the other girls chorused outrageously in unison.

"Yagami-kun," Ranmaru whispered seriously while pushing his glasses up onto his nose more. "You're a guy too… You should understand. I don't really know if you're attracted to Kagome-chan here but-" Suddenly Ranmaru had his arms around two random girl's shoulders. "The girls would be so hot in maid uniforms!"

"We object!" the girls in the class yelled at Ranmaru.

Kagome scratched her cheek a bit. 'Things are getting a little bit out of hand…' she thought. She sighed and walked up to the podium. Light stepped aside so Kagome was standing his rightful spot. "Listen. If winning this year's Culture Fest Activity Contest matters to you all, last night I thought of something that'll _really_ attract people."

"Well, what is it?" a short-tempered boy named Keiji asked.

"I was thinking that our class can put on a play," Kagome stated.

"A PLAY?!" the class asked back.

"Not just any old play," Kagome told them. "I was thinking about something like this- _The True Justice! Kira versus L!_"

Light was taken aback at Kagome's idea. He had not expected anything like that. His surprise was only visible for a split second, then his face was calm and ready again. 'Kagome… What are you thinking…?' he thought.

Ryuk was grinning behind them, "Ha ha, it seems like she's got Kira on the brain."

Kagome blushed and scratched her cheek when the entire class stood up and crowded around her. Both boys and girls were praising her for her idea. "Sugoi! You're amazing, Higurashi! I wouldn't have thought of that in a million years!"

"Alright everyone, homeroom will be over in ten minutes so get back to your seats so we can continue discussing the play." Light told everyone. Once everyone, including Kagome, was back in their seats, the real discussion began.

"First, we're going to need a playwright and a director," Light told everyone. "Does anyone have any nominations?"

Pokka stood up and announced, "I nominate Maki-chan! Last year she won a script contest and received 40000 yen! And everyone knows how resourceful she is."

"Good idea!" the rest of the class replied.

"Alright, so Maki-chan will be writing the script," Light stated, writing down notes in a notebook. For once, they were ordinary notes in an ordinary notebook. "Now… Who shall the director be?" he asked.

"Kagome-chan should be the director since it **was **her idea," Ranmaru suggested. No one disagreed or object to his idea. Light nodded and wrote down more notes. Kagome smiled a small smile; somehow, she saw that coming.

Light closed his notebook and announced, "Well, we'll have to wait for Maki-chan to complete the script before Kagome can cast the characters…" He looked from Kagome to Maki, who was grinning like an imp. "Maki-chan, since the festival is in only two weeks, we'll have to hustle so we'll be ready to perform. How long do you think it'll take for you to complete the script?"

Maki counted on her fingers and looked up, as if she was doing calculations in her head. "I think I can have the complete script in about three days…"

'Just three…?' Kagome thought. '…Well, Maki-chan **is** a good writer.' "Well, I'm sure I can cast the characters in a day," Kagome told everyone.

"That'll leave nine days for the actors to rehearse and memorize their parts," Light said. "Very good. Let's do our best everyone."

"Hai!"

"That is all," Light said. "Everyone, rise." The students in the class rose. "Bow." They all bowed.

**(7:10 p.m.)**

"Huh?" Ryuk suddenly said, standing up front from his squatting position beside Light's desk. Without saying anything to Light, the shinigami walked towards the windows of the classroom and looked outside. Ryuk noticed him quite a while ago, but it was now that he thought, 'This is getting a little bit out of hand.' He looked across the room at Light and decided to fill him in on the little piece of information. He was not on Light or L's side, but this certain human was really starting to bug him!

A man wearing a thick buttoned up overcoat with a high collar and a brown hat to cover the upper part of his head was standing not too far away. His hiding was not so great because he was standing beside a thin light pole. While Ryuk stood in front of the window to watch the human that was watching Light, Light, himself, was feeling anxious to get out of school. Through out the entire course he had been thinking about Kagome and her culture fest idea.

She was almost frustrating! Light could not help but think that Kagome was not simply suggesting something interesting to do for the culture fest, and that there was something else she was trying to get at. On the other hand, Light also thought that there was the possibility that Kagome was just being Kagome and had no alterative motive. 'Maybe I'm looking too much into this…' he thought to himself. He did not get the chance to ask Kagome about her idea after school because once again, Maki and the others quickly made off with her.

Light quietly gathered his belongings and placed them all inside of his schoolbag. The day before when there was a chemical spill in the school, he was tempted to write in the Death Note like crazy. But instead, he used to extra hours to study until it came to around the time for him and Kagome to get home on a regular school day. He then skipped studying and used that time to write down more names in the Death Note.

"I wonder if Kagome is waiting for us today," Ryuk said aloud, knowing that Light could not respond to him in public. "You know…" Ryuk whispered, leaning into Light's ear as he flew behind him. "I've noticed how fond you two are of each other."

Light sighed inwardly and pulled the collar of his jacket up so that his mouth was covered. Obviously Ryuk was baiting him to ask. Just to shut the shinigami up, Light took the bait. "Alright, Ryuk, what are you getting at?"

"Well…" Ryuk began. "I was just wondering how long it would take before you killed her."

Light suddenly stopped in his stride, his eyes widening at the statement. It felt like his heart skipped a beat then sped up at that moment. 'K-Kill… Kagome-chan?' he thought while sweating a bit. 'Why?'

Ryuk laughed and said, "Don't look so upset! I was only kidding!"

"Yeah right…" Light mumbled before starting back up from where he left off. He did not want to keep Kagome waiting outside by herself too long. Kira knows how much of a trouble-magnet Kagome was!

Meanwhile Kagome was nervously waiting for Light and Ryuk to come outside. She looked left and right… There was definitely someone watching her… 'Well,' she thought. 'Light and I to be exact.'

"A-Ah!" Kagome smiled when she spotted the dirty blond and the clown-faced shinigami. "Light-kun! I'm over here!" she called, cupping one hand by one side of her mouth while waving with another arm. Light waved back and walked towards her.

"So how'd it go?" Kagome asked, creating small talk while they were in public. She would wait until they were walking through their secluded neighborhood before talking about the serious things. Throughout the conversation, Light watched and studied Kagome's face as she stared up at him with her stormy blue eyes.

'Iie.' he thought. 'I could never harm someone as pure as Kagome…' Light said to himself. 'If anything, I'm creating the new world for people like her.'

"Light-kun!" Kagome suddenly screamed. She was standing in front of him with hands placed firmly on her hips. "Are you even listening to me?!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Humph, I was telling you that… We have a stalker."

"Heh heh, looks like Kagome beat me to it," Ryuk stated. "I was going to tell you that as well."

Light almost wanted to look over his shoulder to check. Instead, he kept walking, gently grabbing Kagome's arm as he walked by her. "Keep close to me so we can whisper to each other." he said softly to her. Kagome looked up at him and blushing, nodding silently.

"I had sensed his presence a few days ago but I wasn't able to spot him until I was at Kuro with the girls today…" Kagome told him. "It was so creepy. He followed me everywhere until I got home, that's when he went off in the direction of your prep school."

"Well, this could pose as a problem for me, now wouldn't it?" Light asked, smirking a bit. "I'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible." The night had been a long one for Kagome, she tried staying up with Light and Ryuk but she failed… Kagome had fallen asleep while Ryuk explained the deal of the shinigami eyes to Light.

**(Three Days Later)**

"Maki-chan! You're awesome!" Kagome said aloud as she skimmed through the script for the class play. It was typed and ready for action! Maki's mother also worked at a bookstore and she was able to make over thirty copies of the script so the entire class could have individuals copies for themselves. "This script is amazing, nee, Light-kun?" asked Kagome. She smiled up at Light, who finished skimming through the script for about the twentieth time.

Light closed his copy and placed it onto his desk. "It _is_ well written," he admitted. Maki then clapped her hands together and cheered happily with Kagome.

"Thank you for the compliment, Light-kun!"

"Yeah! A script is just a script if Light-kun thinks so!"

"…Uh…what does that mean?"

"…I don't really know…" Kagome said before she and Maki shared a laugh.

"So Miss Director, have you thought about the roles yet?" Maki asked hopefully. "I know you just read the script but there are only two major roles, Kira and L! You must have some idea about it!"

"Actually I do…" Kagome said. "And I know you know what I'm going to say-"

"Hai!"

"LIGHT-KUN AS KIRA AND KAGOME-CHAN AS L!" Ran and Aya cheered in unison.

**(Cultural Festival)**

At first Light thought it had been a bad idea that he _played _the role of Kira since there was obviously someone investigating the police already. High school cultural festivals were often open to the public so people of all ages and from different schools were allowed to enter and enjoy the festivities. But he and Kagome concluded that any o high schooler could play the role of Kira, but it did not automatically mean that the person **was **Kira. It could simply mean that they were a good actor. Rehearsing also did not interfere with Light's studies and Death Note time since Kagome spent a lot of time with him.

Today was the day of the festival and their class was the first one up to use the auditorium since many people booked in to see their performances. They would also perform once more as the finishing act at the end of the day. The entire class turned out to be passionate about their play.

Everyone volunteered any way they could and were enthusiastic about staying after school to help setting up the background images and props. Aya and Ran did a good job designing costumes. Almost the entire class had a part in the live performance. Maki wrote that Kira killed a lot of criminals and policemen to find L. All in all, the story was good and logical. It would see realistic to anyone who was not involved in the actual Kira case. That was what made it so good. The Quirky Quintet, a name that Kagome and the others came to be called, even went as far as to advertise their play to the public by setting up and passing out flyers to people on the street.

"Light-kun," Kagome said, emerging from one of the dressing rooms. "We're on in five."

"Eh? She's starting to sound like a real director," Ryuk pointed out. Light only made a small humming noise to confirm that his agreement. Light's costume a very expensive looking, red business suit that Ranmaru donated and his hair was not neatly combed in the fashion it usually was. For some reason, Aya and Ran decided that Kira was a nut with messy, unmanageable hair.

"Action."

The curtains let up and revealed Light sitting at a small office booth alone. In the play, it was after work hours and he was the only person left… The performance went well and three entire scenes went by until _L_ made her appearance. She had her hair in a neat bun and was wearing a blue Chinese draw. Light was secretly proud of Kagome as she performed everything so smoothly yet at the same time, dramatically.

At one point, the lights went out so Kagome could exit the stage. It was time for Light to have a monologue about his plans to kill L in a direct confrontation… Meanwhile Kagome was standing to the side, discreetly peering at the audience to see the look on their faces. Many were in awe at how L turned out to a girl and others were so thrilled about seeing the struggle between Kira and L that they forgot that they were watching a high school play. The play came to be a part of Light's plan to find out their stalkers identity.

It was very detailed and complicated but Kagome would do it… She would help Light this once. The first thing she had to do was use her powers to pinpoint the stalker in the audience. It did not take long. He was sitting in the middle of the second to back row on the left side of the auditorium. He seemed to be discussing something with a younger man, sitting next to him… Kagome blinked and immediately thought, 'What a weirdo.' From where she was standing Kagome could see that the man had messy dark hair and was wearing a plain white, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. His eyes must have been a dark color because she could not even see them.

The man was sitting in the oddest slouching position with his knees hugged against his chest. Suddenly he looked up and stared directly at her. That was when Kagome noticed that he was wearing shades. Whoever he was, his thumb was placed between his teeth… And he smiled a weird smile at her… 'What's with this guy?!' Kagome almost missed her cue! She went back onto stage to perform the final scene with Light… The direct confrontation.

The final scene included the shooting of fake guns and a lot of dialogue between Light and Kagome. It ended with L shooting Kira directly in his heart, like a professional. Kagome blew on the tip of her gun and smiled at the audience. The play ended with the line, "L is Love!" The audience erupted into applause and cheers. Class 1-A's plays _Justice! Kira vs. L_ was a smash hit! As they walked home from school together, Kagome continued to chat about how great they were and that their play would surely win the popularity contest this year.

She knew that Light did not like how the play ended with L defeating Kira so just for fun, out of the blue, she pretended to shoot something in the sky and exclaimed, "L is Love!!"

**Chapter 2: Challenges**

**(!ENDS!)**

Authoress' Notes: Damn… There's a lot of stuff that I should have put in this chapter that I'll have to put in chapter 3! I had forgotten a lot of things but just remembered them as I finished up this chapter! Grr… oh well. I actually wanted to write in Light and Kagome's experiences with Ray Penbar and Naomi Misora in this chapter, but then it would go over my chapter limit. I want each chapter to be approximately 21 pages.

Anyway, I should have update both this story AND _Shaman King _but nnoooo- Someone decides that they hate me so much that they'd delete everything in my Fics folder on my flash drive. --' Damn them…

But anyway, I restarted on this first because I got so many lovely reviews for chapter one alone!! I hope you guys liked this chapter too… There will be more Death Notey action in the next chapter and you get to see some major trickery! I guess this chapter was pretty light… Hmm…

My first chapter 2 was WAY more tense than this one. I hope you guys liked this chapter…

I mean seriously, once again, I busted my ass to post this… Pardon my language. So please review and tell me what you think. The good, the bad, the sexy, ALL that good stuff please. Last time you broke my record, 44 reviews for ONE chapter! Please make me happy again!

Oh yeah! A few more things… Ha ha, L's small cameo in this chapter was just a teaser for everyone who said they couldn't wait for L to make his appearance. (grins) Hee hee. And WhiteDemoness11 described Kagome and Light's relationship better than I could. XD I think that's bad thing… And someone mentioned lemons… (blush) I guess lemons make stories a lot more interesting for some people but somehow… I don't see it happening… Well… I couldn't write it myself.

Heh heh, for Sakuma-chan is a 15-year-old virgin herself- And uh- (sweat drop) Not that I'm dumb or anything but… Uh… Yeah… . . . I'm not saying lemons won't happen… But it would be embarrassing to ask someone else to write such a thing for me. But if its lemons my readers want, lemons are what my readers get!

And just for the sake of curiosity, two small votes that might matter but then again- might not matter.

Vote 1) Lemon or No Lemon?

Vote 2) Happy or Sad Ending?

All right, that's all for now everyone! I hope you liked it!


End file.
